Anise "Annie" Montfort
'Anise Desdemona "Annie" Montfort '(b. 22 Dec. 1994) is a bright young witch in her seventh year at Hogwarts. In her first year, Annie was sorted into Ravenclaw after shortly being considered for Slytherin. Her outgoing, overbearing nature made her a bit of a loner, only friends with her roommate and tutor. In her fourth year, Annie began doing better in her studies and making more friends. Annie achieved seven OWLs in her fifth year, including Outstandings in Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. She was appointed as Prefect in her fifth year and is currently Head Girl. After Hogwarts, Annie plans on working for the Ministry of Magic in the Wizengamot, and being coworkers with her close friend Hadrian Werley. Relationships Annie's closest friend is Hadrian Werley, who was her tutor in her first five years at Hogwarts. Annie gained her love of Transfiguration from Hadrian, but in her first few years, she just served as an annoying "little sister" figure to Hadrian. Annie looks up to Hadrian immensely and tells him plenty of secrets, most notably he was the first person she came out to. Since Hadrian left Hogwarts, Annie has written to him at least once a week, especially when she is worried or has questions. He was the person who introduced Annie to the Vindication, so she believes he has all of the answers, even if he does not. Fiona Crawford started her first year at Hogwarts in 2009 and was soon "adopted" by Hadrian and Griffin. She joined the Vindication as a junior member and soon enough, Annie adopted her too. Now that Hadrian is gone from Hogwarts, Annie has made it her personal responsibility to look after Fiona and include her in as much as she can. Annie sees Fiona as a younger version of herself, so she makes sure to keep Fiona out of trouble -- and in favor with the Vindication. Brighid Calhoun began tutoring Annie in her least favorite subject (and Brighid's favorite) Arithmancy, in their fourth year. Soon after, Annie developed romantic feelings for Brighid. Annie kept these feelings hidden, only telling Hadrian Werley of her predicament, until the Halloween Dance in 2009, when she kissed Brighid on the cheek after they danced together. With a little prodding on the part of Alej Rosales, Brighid and Annie kissed in the rain at the Great Lake the day after. Once called to a secret meeting by Luxuria, Annie had her mind read and her secrets spilled to all of the members of the Vindication, including Brighid. One of these secrets is that she is in love with Brighid, but afraid that Brighid will never feel the same way. After confronted with this, Annie and Brighid proceeded to have a yelling match which ended in Annie storming out of the clubroom in tears. A few days after this, they reconciled at the docks, which lead to Brighid and Annie becoming exclusive. Brighid is the only person that Annie is one hundred percent honest with all of the time. Since she is a member of the Vindication as well, Annie does not have to hide anything from Brighid. Brighid admitted that she trusted Annie while they were still in the solely physical aspect of their relationship, and Annie will do anything to keep that trust -- even if it means compromising some of her other relationships. The Vindication After her father's death, Annie recieved a note from an anonymous person, now known as Ira, to keep her friends close. When she showed this note to her friend Hadrian, he took her to the secret attic and initiated her into the Vindication, a group of people who want to return magic to squibs. At first, Annie was fiercely loyal to this organization, because Luxuria promised that if she was loyal, they would protect her family. Annie was branded with the Vindication insignia after this. The mark resides on the left side of her right ankle, away from prying eyes. A few months later, Annie recieved a note from Ira, commanding her to destroy the Divination Tower -- the place in Hogwarts that Annie loves the most. Annie reluctantly obeyed, leaving the Divination Tower, and Professor Waite's tools, in ruins. Unfortunately, her housemate and fellow Prefect, Jeremy Locke, found her there, and with a bit of lying, Annie convinced Locke to go to Mansfield with her. It was revealed that Annie's orders were a ploy to get Locke into the Vindication, and when he resisted, Ira tortured him with the Cruciatus curse. Annie, along with the rest of the Vindication, helped with the murder of Alis Murray by leading Alis to what became her place of death. Annie understandably feels very remorseful about this, but trusts the Vindication to keep her and her chosen plus one, her mother, safe. The next year, Annie was given multiple tasks. The first one was to join the school-wide contest that was sponsored by the Vindication, the Virtus Games. The second was to be sponsored by and befriend Avery Sheridan, a teacher whose class Annie didn't even take. And the third, that was given to all of the Vindication members, was to spread the words and ideals of the Vindication. Annie took doing this to mean that she should form a club of her own, which she called Astra Inclinant, coincidentally the Selwyn family motto. The club was sponsored by Killian McDowell, another professor whose class she doesn't take, and invited Sheridan to join. The club is under the guise of being a "formal social club," but Annie plans to use it to spread the ideals of the Vindication. Category:Characters Category:The Vindication